


no regrets

by whistlingwindtree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, background StaticQuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: There are no winners in a love triangle, but sometimes, there are no regrets.





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt "Daisy is with Robbie and Lincoln, and the boys know about it." This is what came out. If Daisy cheating is something that will offend you, don't read!

Robbie bit down onto Daisy’s shoulder to stifle his cries as he orgasmed, flooding her channel with his hot semen.

It was a quickie, like most of their trysts. Their cover story was that she’d come to his containment module to get intel or give info on a prospective mission, but he’d have her pressed against the wall and unzipping his pants seconds after she’s disabled the surveillance. It was a race to get inside her every time.

“Fuck Robbie, you can’t do that,” she scolded, collapsing back onto him.

“You love my cum in you while you're working,” Robbie smirked, smoothing her hair. "Besides, I'm clean. And you have that IUD thing."

“I mean leaving marks on my skin, silly.” Daisy started fixing her clothes. "Lincoln is coming over tonight."

“Does he even notice?” Robbie covered his hurt about Daisy’s relationship with Lincoln. He'd been captured by SHIELD for close to seven weeks now, and he and Daisy had been fucking every day, sometimes multiple times a day for about six.

 _Good thing she was on birth control,_ Robbie mused. _Or she'll be carrying my baby._ She was everything he'd never known he wanted in a woman. Beautiful, smart, sassy, strong, with a hint of vulnerability that made him want to give her the world.

“Of course Lincoln knows. He’s not stupid.” Daisy sighed. "We need to stop this."

Robbie remained silent as he watched her dress, then hastily input some notes in her tablet, before leaving.

They were _all_ stupid. Daisy for thinking they stop what was between them.  Lincoln for not confronting Daisy. And him, the biggest fool of all, for letting it continue.

He needed to break it off Daisy, she was just using him because she was scared of committing to Lincoln, he knew. But fuck, if he didn’t like every sweat slicked moment of it.

* * *

 

“What’s this on your shoulder?” Lincoln questioned Daisy as she undressed.

“Bug bite,” Daisy slid her panties down tossed them in the dirty clothes before he could see they were soaked with another man’s cum.

“Do you need me to -”

“I need you to get on the bed,” Daisy commanded, trying to push aside the memory Robbie’s warm skin.  It would never work out long term with her and Reyes, she knew. He was everything she needed to stay away from, no matter how hot their sex was.

That night, Lincoln thought Daisy was just extra wet, as he fucked her missionary style, but he couldn't ignore that she kissed differently and had been avoiding him. It’d started right after Robbie Reyes showed up.  And he wasn’t naive, that was a love bite on her skin.

But he was too afraid of losing his temper, and when she faked her orgasm, he pretended it was real.

* * *

 

“We need to stop doing this,” Robbie whispered the next morning when Daisy slipped into his containment module. He'd been thinking all night about his situation, and nothing good would come from where he and Daisy were headed. He was falling in love with her.

“We do,” Daisy agreed her eyes downcast. “But not today. Please, not today.”

Robbie sighed, pulling her in for a hug.  As if he'd ever been able to tell her no. “Let me.” He pulled her dark green jumper off, inhaling when her dark tipped breasts came into view.

“If you were my girl, and you were walking around with no bra?” Robbie kissed her neck, scraping his teeth against her skin. “I’d spank you till you couldn’t sit for a week.” His placed open-mouthed kisses on her collar bone and then her nipples, suckling till they were hard points and Daisy was whimpering.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she rasped. "What's my punishment for that?"

“My God.” Robbie fell to his knees, reverently undoing the button of her pants, and sliding it down her hips. “Don’t ever change.”  He helped her pull her pants off and soon she stood completely naked before him.

“Leg on my shoulder,” Robbie smiled softly. “Let me see my pussy.” Daisy was freshly shaved, and inexplicably, the carnal sight filled him with softness. He leaned in and kissed her clit. "You're perfect, you know that chica?"

“Less talking. More licking.”

Robbie chuckled and went back to doing just that.

* * *

 

“I know something is going on between you and Reyes.” Lincoln cut into his steak. It was medium rare, seasoned only with a little salt, no pepper, and looked equal parts bland and bloody.

It was their monthly date night, at a steakhouse that Coulson had recommended and so Lincoln had been taking her there ever since. She wasn't a fan, but options were limited close to Base.

Daisy sipped her overpriced beer. “We’ve been able to use him for missions,” she allowed. “He says he’s not Inhuman, but his head lighting on fire says otherwise.”

“He’s a murderer.” Lincoln slathered a piece of meat in steak sauce, before spearing into it. “Doesn’t matter whether he’s an Inhuman or from Mars.”

“It's not just black and white,” Daisy mumbled, turning her attention to her dinner. Lincoln had looked disappovingly when she ordered the double-stacked cheeseburger with thick-cut bacon,  but damn, did it taste good.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I can’t tell you what to do.” Lincoln cleared his throat. “But I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

Daisy’s eyes glimmered with tears. “I don’t want to lose you either.” She met his eyes, that clear blue that always was a sign of safety. She could build something with him. He trained her, taught her to use her powers and was trustworthy. Coulson and May had finally come around. Hell, he was a doctor. All her life she wanted stability, and here it was in a handsome package with awesome abs.

Why was she throwing it away for wild escapades with a man of dubious morals?

 _I’m always sabotaging my happiness,_ she realized.

“Is there a way to let Reyes go?” She carefully avoided his eyes. “Then make sure to set him and his brother up?”

Lincoln cut into his baked potato, then chewed thoughtfully. "I can sign him off as unfit for field work? He can sue SHIELD for PTSD from being captured and Legal will settle with a nice nest egg." His face grew serious. "Just promise to never see him again."

Daisy nodded mutely, the food in her mouth turning to bile.

* * *

 

Robbie was asleep in the containment module when the lights flicked on.

“You’re free to go, Reyes.”

He opened his eyes, his heart racing. He hadn't seen Daisy in days and now out of the blue she was telling him to leave? He rubbed his eyes blearily. Did he fuck things up by bringing up that they should break it off? He'd take whatever scraps she would offer if it would mean he could be with her.

"Daisy? I've been-"

“Agent Johnson to you.” She tossed his leather jacket, avoiding his eyes. “Time for you to leave.”

“Leave? Why?"

“Dammit, Reyes! You don't belong here.” Daisy raised her voice, exasperated.

Robbie stood up, his temper rising. “Your boyfriend put two and two together and finally grew a pair?”

“Fuck you,” Daisy said calmly. “Get out. Or I throw you out. Your choice.”

Robbie met her eyes and they locked gazes, staring defiantly at each other.

“Is this what you want?” He finally asked. “That I go?”

"I've only told you three times." Daisy folded her arms. "You need it in Spanish, too?"

The muscle in Robbie's jaw ticked, but he shrugged and after putting on his jacket, he strode to the door. That was one thing they had in common, not staying where they weren't wanted.

He crossed the threshold and was about to leave when Daisy spoke up. “Say we had a date night. Where would it be?”

Robbie turned around, incredulity on his face, and Daisy flinched. He was probably deciding the best way to tell her to fuck right off. She opened her mouth to tell him to forget the question when he answered. 

“At our place. To save money cause we wanna buy a house." His eyes were warm. "I’ll cook cause you can’t. You can choose the drinks. And we take turns deciding what to do after dinner.”

The wistfulness in his voice made her chest heave and her mouth twist. “You’ll probably want a drive in your shitty car.”

Robbie grinned, letting the insult slide.  He'd fuck her so much in his Charger till it smelled like sex and she’d get wet just thinking about getting in it with him.  He relaxed as the fantasy enveloped him.

“Can, uh, my friends come for dinner, too?” Daisy asked, stepping closer.

“If their gringo asses don’t complain that black pepper is spicy.”

“You’re a jackass," Daisy laughed softly. "Get out my containment module. Davis and Kim are at the elevator to escort you upstairs, okay?”

Robbie stalled, fiddling with his jacket zipper. “Was I- did I do something wrong?”

Daisy shook her head and when their eyes met, she inhaled.

 _Don't self-sabotage, Johnson,_ she chided herself.

"It's not you, it's me. I love Lincoln so it's best you leave."

"Sorry for causing trouble." Robbie dipped his head. “I wish you happiness.” He paused. “I don’t regret anything.” His cheeks reddened, and he hastened out.

Daisy bit her lip as she watched him disappear from her life,  pushing aside the sadness that threatened.

This was for the best, but at least, like Robbie, she had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
